ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Shuna no Tabi:Kapitel 6
Hier ist der Manga Shuna no Tabi in die deutsche Sprache übersetzt. Diese Seite ist für diejenigen angepasst worden, die keine Mangas lesen. Daher wird der Text von oben nach unten und von links nach rechts gelesen und in eben jener Reihenfolge werden auch die Bilder betrachtet. Die Zahl in der Klammer entspricht der Seitenzahl des Mangas. Hier die Kapitel des Mangas: *Shuna no Tabi:Kapitel 1 *Shuna no Tabi:Kapitel 2 *Shuna no Tabi:Kapitel 3 *Shuna no Tabi:Kapitel 4 *Shuna no Tabi:Kapitel 5 *'Shuna no Tabi:Kapitel 6' Kapitel 6 - Thea center Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit Thea und ihre jüngere Schwester in diesem bescheidenden Dorf im Norden angekommen sind. (115) center Sie leben nun in dem Haus einer älteren Frau, die keine Bedienteste mehr hat. Die Spitze des Berges an Arbeit ist nicht zu erkennen, so viel muss gemacht werden. Sie sind fleißige Arbeiterinnen und Jakkul ist eine große Hilfe. center Die ältere Frau ist sehr anspruchsvoll und schwierig. Aber sie hat kein böswilliges Herz. Thea ist es wohl bewusst, dass diese nörgelige Art im zerbrechlichen hohen Alter wohl üblich ist. (117) center Die beiden Mädchen sind immer hungrig, ebenso wie die anderen Bewohner des Dorfes. center Die Dorfbewohner sind mürrisch, aber sie heißen die Mädchen herzlich willkommen. Diese Menschen verachten die Menschenhändler und sie schätzen die, die wie sie für den eigenen Unterhalt hart arbeiten. center Thea ist ein starkes Mädchen, das gegen niemandem eine rebellische Stimme erhebt. Nach jedem arbeitsreichen Monat, schreit innerlich ihr Herz, ohne dass sie dagegen etwas tun kann. Wo ist Shuna? Thea ist ein kleines Mädchen und sie weiß, dass sie geduldig warten soll, dort wo sie gerade wohnt. Immer wenn sie sich vorstellt, was ihm alles zustoßen kann, zerreißt es das Herz in ihrer Brust. center In dieser Nacht ist ihr Unbehagen äußerst unerträglich. Sogar Jakkul ist ständig zappelig. Er schnuppert, während er die besorgte Stimmung in der Luft spürt. Urplötzlich hört Thea ihre Intuition Shunas Ruf um Hilfe. (119) center Thea schert sich nicht um einen Sattel und Jakkuls Galoppschritt auf dem Weg nach Süden. Als sie die Grenzen des Dorfes erreicht, sieht sie den Schatten und Umriss eines Menschen, der auf dem Weg zum unbewohnten Ödland wandert. Sie ruft ihn bei seinem Namen. Langsam dreht sich Shuna zu ihr um. Seine Augen enthalten kein Lebenslicht. center Thea bringt ihn zur Hütte, wo sie und ihre Schwester sonst schlafen. Shuna hat alles verloren und vergessen: Seine Erinnerungen, seine Sprache, seinen Namen und wie es sich später herausstellt, auch seine Gefühlsregungen. Das einzige, was er tut, ist das bereitgestellte Essen wie ein Tier herunter zu schlingen, während er in der dunkelsten Ecke kauert; weit entfernt vom Feuer. (121) center Behutsam öffnet Thea den Beutel, den Shuna wohl behütet um den Hals trägt. center Die goldene Saat. Ihr wird warm in ihrer Brust. Sie hat das Gefühl gleich losweinen zu müssen. center Sie holt einen Nadel und einen Faden. Sie flickt Shunas Kleidung. Sie kann es sich nicht vorstellen, was er durchgemacht haben muss. Sie fühlt sich seit diesem Tag an verpflichtet ihm zu helfen Gegenleistung dafür dass er sie aus der Sklaverei befreit hat. center Es ist Winter. Shunas einziger Lebensinhalt in der lichtarmen Jahreszeit besteht nur aus Essen und darin in einer Ecke zu hocken und zu schlafen. Thea erzählt niemandem von ihm; weder der älteren Frau noch den Dorfbewohnern. (123) center Im späten Frühling an einem frühen Morgen, lässt Thea Shuna hinausgehen. center Sie gräbt in dem versteinerten Boden eine kleine Grube. Da wo niemand sie sehen soll. Dann häuft sie Felssteine darauf, um ein Versteck für Shuna zu errichten. center Jeden Tag, während die anderen Menschen noch schlafen, bringt Thea ihm Essen und Wasser. Die ältere Frau erhebt nie Beschwerde, weil die Essenvorräte dabei nicht zur Neige gehen. Denn Thea füttert ihn, auch wenn sie selbst dadurch weniger von ihrem Essen hat. (125) center Shuna drückt seinen Beutel fest an seine Brust, ohne sich darum zu bemühen die Saat zu säen. Mit Geduld zeigt Thea ihm man sät. Aber in der Nacht gräbt er die Saat aus, um sie wieder in den Beutel zu stecken. center Ab jetzt arbeitet Thea härter, um Shuna mitversorgen zu können. Wenn der Arbeitstag zu Ende geht, bleibt sie lange wach bis in die Nacht, um Kleider aus den selbstgesponnenen Fäden zu weben. center Sie steht kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Doch ein Blick zu einem kleinen Lichtfunken lässt sie wieder neue Kraft schöpfen. Es ist das Licht von Shunas Feuer, das bei seinem Versteck brennt. Es brennt deswegen, weil die jüngere Schwester es sich jeden Tag zur Aufgabe macht das nötige Feuerholz zu sammeln. center Eines Morgens: Aus eigenem Willen grabbelt Shuna aus seinem Unterschlupf und er richtet seinen Blick auf das Beet. Die der goldenen Saat sind gemeinsam aufgegangen. (127) center Theas jüngere Schwester lacht laut vor Freude, als sie die grünen Sprossen sieht. Das kleine Mädchen hatte bisher nicht mehr gelacht, seit ihre Heimat von den „Menschenfischern“ verwüstet worden war. Nun tanzt und tanzt es wie ein Kobold aus einem Märchenbuch. An diesem Tag verzieht sich ein kleiner Schatten in Shunas Gesicht und wird zu einem Lächeln. center Eines Tages, als die Sommerwende alsbald bevorsteht, ruft die ältere Frau Thea zu sich. Ältere Frau: „Du bist im heiratsfähigem Alter und ich will einen weiteren kraftvollen Helfer haben.“ Sie will, dass Thea sich einen Ehemann unter den jungen Dorfbewohnern aussucht. Weiter spricht sie: „Wenn du es nicht willst, verlasse mein Haus.“ Sie würde Theas Einspruch ignorieren wenn Thea überhaupt ihre Stimme erheben würde. Thea näht Kleider für Shuna aus ihren getragenen Klamotten. center (129) center An diesem Tag soll Thea sich zeigen, um unter allen Dorfbewohnern einen Mann auszusuchen. center Die ältere Frau kleidet Thea in ihrem besten Kleid aus ihrer Jugendzeit. Die jungen Männer des Dorfes scharen sich um sie herum, um einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Thea: „Ich werde den Mann heiraten, der auf Jakkul reiten kann.“ center Das stolze Tier wirft gekonnt alle von sich herunter, die auf ihm zu reiten versuchen; einen nach dem anderen. Die Dorfbewohner brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus. center Nachdem der letzte Mutige versagt hat, tritt Theas jüngere Schwester hervor. Sie führt einen unbekannten jungen Mann an der Hand. Er trägt Kleider, die aus Jakkuls Fell gewebt worden sind. Die Augen des Besitzers und die des Hengstes treffen sich. Der Junge steigt auf Jakkuls Rücken. Er und das Reittier kreisen um die Dorfbewohner und sie galoppieren in die Ferne. Die ältere Frau ist etwas enttäuscht, aber die Dorfbewohner gehen zufrieden heim. (131) center Der flüchtige Sommer ist im Norden angebrochen. Das kleine Beet Shunas Hütte ist grün geworden. Groß an Kraft und Zahl seine Weizenpflanzen geworden. Auch Shunas Zustand bessert sich gleichzeitig. center An einem idyllischen Sommertag geht Thea hinaus auf das breite Feld, um Heu zu schneiden. Ohne Vorwarnung bläst ein kalter Wind. Große schwarze Wolken ziehen grollend über die Berge. center Sie sputet sich und eilt davon. Das Wetter wechselt abrupt in ein Gewitter über, begleitet von Hagelregen, Hagel durch den Wind Schleuderkraft gewinnen. (133) center Sie drängt Shuna dazu sich aufzumachen und die Kleider über das kleine Beet zu legen, um Weizen zu schützen. Sie werden weit zurückgestoßen vom heftigen Hagelregen. Die Wiese um sie herum wird zerdrückt. Alles wird stockdunkel, als der Sturm losheult. (135) center Sie haben es geschafft den Weizen wohl zu behüten. Als der Sturm nachlässt und der blaue Himmel den Wolken hervorbricht, hört Thea eine Stimme nach ihr rufen. center Shuna: „Thea!“ center Shuna hat seine Stimme wiedererlangt. Tränen brechen aus Thea heraus und ihr fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Seit ihr früheres Dorf niedergebrannt worden war, hatte sie keine einzige Träne mehr vergossen. Das Mädchen zieht Shuna an sich und bricht erneut in Tränen aus. (137) center Shuna ist nicht mehr bleich im Gesicht. Er ist voller Lebenskraft wie der erntereife Weizen. (139) center August: center Der Tag ist nun angebrochen. center Es klopft an die Tür. Thea öffnet sie. center Da steht Shuna mit einem Bündel frischgeerntetem Weizen. Er sieht so aus, als habe er eine lange Reise hinter sich gehabt. Thea: „Shuna!“ (141) center Der Junge und das Mädchen sitzen Schulter an Schulter; erfüllt von einer tiefen besonnenen Freude. Ist dies das Ende Geschichte? Der Mond fliegt ja noch über den Sternenhimmel. Die „Menschenfischer“ streifen weiterhin draußen herum. Aber dort sitzt ein Paar, das immerhin eine große Herausforderung überstanden hat. (143) center Um in seine Heimat zurückzukehren, bleibt Shuna für ein weiteres Jahr im Dorf. Er kämpft mit den Dorfbewohnern gegen die Angriffe der Menschenfischer, wodurch das verlorene verwüstete Land zurückerobert werden kann. Währenddessen verbreitert sich das Feld aus Weizen. Die Saat der früheren Ernte kann auf einem größeren Feld angesät werden die Menge der Saat zugenommen hat. Als der Tag der Abreise angebrochen ist, verlässt er das Dorf mit der Hälfte der goldenen Saat. Die Dorfbewohner wollen sie Thea und die jüngere Schwester nicht wegziehen lassen. Die ältere Frau, die beklagt, Thea nicht mit einem jungen Mann des Dorfes vermählt zu haben, gibt Thea das Gewehr ihres verstorbenen Mannes. (145) center Shunas Reise endet an dieser Stelle nicht. Es ist ein langer Weg zu seinem Tal. Unaufhaltsam werden Schwierigkeiten aufkommen. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte für eine andere Gelegenheit. ENDE (147) Nachwort Diese Geschichte basiert auf einer Erzählung aus Tibet „Der Prinz, der (buchstäblich) zu einem Hund wurde“. Die Geschichte erzählt von einem Jungen eines bestimmten Landes, der über den ertragsarmen Weizen am Ort seiner bescheidenden Mitbürger besorgt ist. Nach einer beschwerlichen Reise gelingt es ihm die Saat des Drachenkönigs zu stehlen. Für diese Tat wird er durch Zauberei in einen Hund verwandelt. Später wird er durch die Liebe eines Mädchens gerettet. So kann er später die Gerste in seine Heimat bringen. Momentan ist Tibet das einzige Land auf dieser Welt, das Gerste als Grundnahrungsmittel hat. Man erzählt sich, dass die Gerste ihren Ursprung in Asien hat und von dort aus in die Welt verbreitet wurde. Daher soll die Geschichte des Prinzen, der nach Westen reiste, historisch belegt sein. Statt zu behaupten, dass diese Erzählung wirklich so passiert ist, halte ich es für realistischer sie als ein Werk der Tibeter zu betrachten, die ihre Gerste als Segen betrachten. Seit ich diese Erzählung vor zehn Jahren gelesen habe, war es mein Traum, sie in einen Anime umzusetzen. Aber im heutigen modernen Japan hat eine simple Geschichte keine Chance gehört zu werden. Nicht nur das! Ich habe auch aufgegeben sie in China zu verwirklichen. Nun diesmal habe ich die Unterstützung meiner Verleger und ich habe mir eine eigene Version der Geschichte ausgemalt. Dienstag, 10.05.1983 Hayao Miyazaki (übersetzt von GhibliWiki)